Episode 8.1
Note: This wiki is fan made,please do not confuse for the real thing. Episode 8.1 is the first episode of the eight series of Primeval Synopsis Still reeling from Anna's death the team must deal with an incursion at an holiday but can they put the bereavement behind them and deal with the incursion. Plot An anomaly opens up in a storage room of a cafe and the in the past some Macrauchenia are drinking from a lake when some Doedicurus also appear then they hear a roar and they run away to the anomaly. At the A.R.C Lester is about to interview Jack and Darren about their kidnap when the detector goes of and the team go down their while the Minister arrives and he and Elizabeth enter Lester's office. At the holiday restore the creatures come through the anomaly and everyone runs away and then one of the Doedicurus nearly kills Becker with it's spiky tail and the teams EMDs don't work and the shots ricochet of it's shell. At the A.R.C The Minister says it's time for the refurbishment of the Menagerie and he, Lester and Elizabeth go to the Menagerie and see work men in their and Lester says where's the creatures and The Minister says their okay and then Elizabeth hears a weird noise and after moving chairs sees Rex, Sid and Nancy in a bad way and she tells the others. At the Holiday cafe The Doedicurus smashes through the window and runs wild and then the team see a boy and Kieran runs to help her but stops when he flashbacks Anna's death but then he pushes the boy out the way and the Doedicurus misses them both. At the A.R.C Elizabeth suspects that Rex, Sid and Nancy have been exposed to food poisoning and the cold conditions of their enclosure and says it their not warmed up and feed soon they will die. At the fairground the boy is reunited with is farther and he says his name is Dan Redwoods then a Macrauchenia appears and runs past the team and Dan's farther John gets a call saying that he is late for work and they do not believe his story so Matt says Dan can stay in one of their cars until he returns then the team go after the creatures then once the team have left Dan gets out of the car and heads to a shally. At the A.R.C Jess arrives and gives Elizabeth's some tails and some hot water and Nancy is put in it. At the camp the creatures are tracked to a power room and the Doedicurus uses it club to damage the power casing a power surge and a EMD pause erupts causing the anomaly to close.And then Dan goes his shally and gets a photo and then leaves only for a Macrauchenia to run pass him and knock him down then a Doedicurus comes past and hits him with it's tail knocking him out. At the other side of the holiday site the team arrive at a camping site where a Doedicurus tramples over a tent nearly killing the the man inside the creature runs into a Macrauchenia heard and it causes then to runs away straight into the path of where Dan is. At the A.R.C Sarah arrives and delivers two hot tails and bowels for Rex and Sid are put in and The Minister begins a investigation to how this happended. At the site Darren and Eve see Dan and the Macrauchenia heard heading towards him and then they use their EMDs to break opens shally door and they drag him and themselves into the Shally and the heard run pass in the Cafeteria Ryan, Becker and Kieran are annoyed that the anomaly as closed and then a Doedicurus break the glass and causes havoc then Becker fires and EMD and it ricochets onto Ryan. At the A.R.C The Minister concludes that Rex,Sid and Nancy's food has been mixed up with another creatures and their bodies can't overcome it and then Elizabeth says they must get the food out of them or they will die. At the holiday site the team arrive at the shally's and Michael sees the commotion at the cafe and then orders Jack, Darren and Jenny to take Dan to car park. The team then enter the cafe and see the anomaly has closed then the anomaly reopens and the Doedicurus runs into the anomaly followed by the Macrauchenia and then in the past the Macrauchenia are attacked by the unknown creature. Then the anomaly closes and then the team return to their cars and Dan comes round and his farther returns and then he and his farther leave and the team go back to the A.R.C. At the A.R.C Elizabeth manages to get the food out of Rex,Sid and Nancy and the creatures are put back in the Menagerie. Once the team have returned Lester meets up with the team and shows them the new look Menagerie and Abby says it perfect then as Matt returns to his office his second version appears and he says "Phase one has began" and leaves making Matt shocked. Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Emily Merchant *Becker *Jess Parker (Extended Cameo) *James Lester *Kieran Coles *Ryan Backer *Dr. Elizabeth Carter *Danny Quinn (Cameo) *Jack Maitland *Eve Lake *Darren Lake *The Minister *Sarah Page (Extended Cameo) *John Redwoods (Cameo) *Dan Redwoods Creatures *Coelurosauravus (Rex) *Diictodon (Sid and Nancy) *Columbian Mammoth (Cameo) *Dracorex (Cameo) *Doedicurus *Macrauchenia *Unseen Creature Setting *A.R.C *Pleistocene *Holiday Site Cancelled Story idea It was planned for anomaly to open in the Shard but the idea of an anomaly in the Shard was changed to the following story because it was felt that the creatures would not be able to do a lot in confined space so the setting was changed to a camping site and the characters of Dan and John Redwoods was added. Trivia *This is the first story to feature Rex,Sid and Nancy that they do not appear in cameo roles. Myths *It was planned for the character of Dan Redwoods to be a one of character.False It was already planned for him to appear in a later episode of the series but was added to his story during last minute script changes. *This story was planned for a later episode of the series.False This story was always intended as a series opener. Gallery Imagedjfjf.jpg|The poster for the episode Mac.jpg|The Macrauchenia before coming through the anomaly Doed.jpg|The Doedicurus about to come through the anomaly Men.jpg|The new look Menagerie Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Series 8 Episodes Category:Cancelled story ideas Category:Primeval